


A Love Like War

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, kinda drabble again, short cute thingy, this is bad but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like War

John woke up to the smell of coffee. 

He lazily stretched and put on one of Sherlock's old shirts, which was slightly too big for him and hanged loosely around his form.

He stepped into the kitchen, yawning, and almost choked on his own spit. 

There was Sherlock, flipping pancakes and humming some tune happily. 

The doctor rubbed his eyes once again, just to be sure he isn't seeing things. 

Then his mind really proceeded to acknowledge what was happening in front of him and he rushed to his boyfriend, shoved him out of the counter, turned off all the gadgets and put the pan away. 

"What -- John!!" Sherlock exclaimed, deeply surprised by his lover's behavior. 

"You - stay away from here. Really. You in the kitchen is never good news."

The detective threw him an offended look. "Excuse me? Just because I experiment from time to time doesn't mean I'm always meaning to blow up the whole street! One time I decide to cook you some breakfast and look how you thank me!"

John sighed softly, running his hands through his hair. "Sherlock, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen. Please."

The detective threw him one more irritated glance and stumbled off to the living room dramatically, where he plopped on the coach, crossed his arms and started pouting.

"So you're gonna sulk now?" John yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yes!"

"You wanna hug?"

"No!"

The doctor sighed. "You sure?"

"....No.."

**Author's Note:**

> wtf i actually think this turned out better than i expected. yay me.   
> also title is a all time low & vic fuentes song (i'm too lazy to think of titles)


End file.
